El amor no fallará
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Songfic... SasuSaku... Un chica, un herido y una confesión en la cama de un hospital... Juego del Amigo Invisible de Foros Dz


**Para: Julissa Morel**

**Con todo mi corazón, por ser una persona muy especial en mi vida, y por enseñarme que a pesar de la distancia, la amistad sigue viva.**

**El cariño que nosotros cultivamos es especial… Nunca lo olvides.**

**Tu tía Lams**

* * *

**El amor no fallará**

**Seguro que habrá lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar  
Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor  
No fallara**

La muchacha pelirrosa se encontraba sentada observando el tranquilo semblante de aquel joven que reposaba en la cama, tenía leves magulladuras y un respirar tranquilo, nadie diría que hace unos días se encontraba peleando por su vida.

-Sakura- llamó un hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación

La muchacha no hizo caso al llamado pues se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura- volvió a llamar y esta ves poso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha para llamar su atención.

La joven llamada Sakura volteó sobresaltada

-Ohh..es usted Kakashi-sensei, me asustó- dijo Sakura llevándose la mano hacia su vendado pecho

-Sakurita es mejor que vallas a descansar, Sasuke todavía tardará en despertar y tu todavía no te encuentras repuesta del todo- concluyó el sensei señalando su pecho

- El tiene razón frente, no te has movido de aquí ni un solo día desde que despertaste, es mejor que duermas o si no cuando despierte te encontrará más horrorosa de lo que en verdad eres- argumentó una rubia mientras hacía su ingreso a la habitación

- Kakashi-sensei, Ino cerda de verdad se los agradezco pero saben que no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que despierte- contestó Sakura desviando la mirada hacia donde descansaba el joven

-Lo sabemos Sakura, pero si sigues así en lugar de tener que preocuparnos por uno solo, tendremos que preocuparnos por dos- replicó el sensei

-Si frente y además si sigues sin comer te pondrás flacucha y horrorosa, digo más todavía- concedió burlonamente Ino pero en sus ojos irradiaba preocupación

-Gracias- negó levemente –pero de verdad que no pienso salir, además hace un rato vino Hinata y me trajo Café-

-Café, café… es tu único alimento, en tu maldito afán por mantenerte despierta para ver si reacciona- explotó Ino

-Ino- reprendió el sensei

-No, déjela sensei, Ino tiene razón, si tomo café es con la única esperanza de mantenerme despierta por si reacciona- aceptó la chica mientras caminaba y tomaba delicadamente la mano del durmiente

-Esta bien Sakura, al parecer no hay nada que podamos hacer que te haga cambiar de opinión, pero no creas que nos daremos por vencidos, te traeremos algo sólido- enfatizó esta palabra- que puedas comer- concluyó el sensei mientras salía por la puerta

-Al rato nos vemos frente- Ino hizo una seña con la mano y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se volvió a acomodar en la silla al lado de Sasuke.

-Solos otra vez- susurró mirando intensamente al joven

**Cuando estoy junto a ti  
Sólo pudo sentir  
Que este amor vivirá eternamente  
Los segundos serán  
Más valiosos quizás  
Porque el mundo cambia continuamente**

Acercó su mano al rostro de Sasuke y apartó un travieso mechón de su negro cabello.

-Sabes una cosa, te ves lindo así de frágil, pero sé que talvez sea la única ves te observe así, cuando estas despierto siempre estas a la defensiva- sonrío ante el recuerdo del Sasuke orgulloso e indiferente

-Vamos, despierta ya, aunque cuando despiertes lo más probable es que no quieras ni que me acerque a ti, pero despierta por favor- rogó inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en los pálidos labios del joven

**A tus besos yo me rendí  
A tus brazos volveré**

_**Seguro que habrá lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar  
Mas si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor  
No fallara**_

No sentía muy bien su cuerpo, los párpados le pesaban y sentía mucho frío. De repente una sensación cálida empezó a emerger desde sus resecos labios y fue invadiendo poco a poco su cuerpo.

Empezó a parpadear lentamente, a la vez que sentía un peso sobre su pecho, cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar un poco se topó con una cabellera de un color muy peculiar: rosa, recostada sobre su pecho, tarareando una dulce melodía.

_**  
En mis sueños estas  
En mis días estas  
Siempre tu viajando en mi mente  
En mi vida entraras  
El primero serás  
A quien yo siga tan ciegamente**_

Aún estaba un poco aturdido, pero no lo suficiente como para no entender lo que aquella jovencita estaba cantándole. Una cálida y gratificante sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, desde pequeño se preparo tan sólo para una venganza, pero ahora que ya había cumplido con eso, qué era lo que le esperaba?

**A tus besos yo me rendí  
A tus brazos volveré **

Seguro que habrá lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar  
Mas si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor  
No fallara 

El tener el peso de Sakura encima de él, encendía cosas en su interior que no sabía como interpretar. Cuando la conoció pensó que era una chica superficial y molesta, como todas las demás a las que sólo les interesaba su físico, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, se fue dando cuenta de la lealtad y dedicación que la pelirrosa le profesaba.

De pronto un pequeño sollozo que escapó de la joven llamó su atención y supo que era momento de demostrarle que el Gran Sasuke Uchiha no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, pero también no quería volver a ver sufrir a la pelirrosa por su causa.

-Sa...sakura- a duras penas logró articular aquella palabra

**Me entregas tu amor  
El regalo mejor  
Eres tu abrazándome  
Queda mucho que andar  
Pero el amor que me das  
Nos guiara**

Al oír aquella voz, inmediatamente reaccionó separando su cuerpo y mirando directamente a los ojos del muchacho. Cuando vio que esas dos orbes negras la miraban fijamente, una la de inmensa alegría la sacudió y no tuvo otra reacción que lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro, llorando copiosamente.

-Sa…sa...su...ke- hipaba la muchacha aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros del muchacho

El joven simplemente llevo una de sus manos hacia la cabellera de Sakura y la acariciaba tiernamente. De un momento a otro la muchacha se separó de él y le dio un pequeño peñisco al joven.

El joven contrariado, se sobó ligeramente la mano y la miró fijamente como interrogándole dicha acción.

-Tenía que cerciorarme de que no estuviera soñando- dijo la joven limpiándose las lagrimas y sacándole juguetonamente la lengua

-Hmp…pensé que te tenías que peñiscar a ti misma- dijo el joven desviando la mirada para ocultar su naciente sonrojo

Por toda respuesta la chica nuevamente soltó en llanto, tirándose nuevamente a sus brazos.

-Oye no lo dije para hacerte llorar- rectificó rápidamente el chico asustado por la reacción de la chica

-Baka- dijo la chica –No lloro por eso, lloro por que estas bien Sasuke-kun- dijo enterrando el rostro en su pecho

-Hmp… y yo que pensé que querías que despierte- dijo el muchacho con una semi sonrisa burlona

-Claro que quería eso- dijo la chica mirándolo directamente

Se hizo un profundo silencio, mientras negro y verde se encontraban y fundían. Poco a poco el tiempo dejó de correr alrededor de los dos, no escuchaban nada más que el latido incesante de sus corazones y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta posar los labios de uno en el otro.

**Seguro que habrá lagrimas veras  
Seguro que habrá miedos que afrontar  
Más si luchamos juntos tu y yo  
Sé que el amor  
No fallara**

El beso fue tierno y sereno, Sakura subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Sasuke y él tenía las suyas en la cintura de ella.

-Quiero estar contigo el resto de mis días Sasuke-kun- manifestó la chica luego de separarse ligeramente

-Hmp…serás una molestia- contestó el chico, ante lo cual la chica bajo el rostro sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos con más fuerza. El muchacho simplemente la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo y le dijo –Pero serás MI molestia-

Y nuevamente la beso profundamente, con la promesa de que más nunca se separaría de ella, pues tenían aún mucho camino por andar…juntos.

**Es duro el camino ya lo sé  
Seguro que habrá pruebas a nuestra fe  
Contigo será hermoso caminar…**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Si les gustó, dejenme Review please 


End file.
